


А в сердце свернулась змея

by countbars



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Bottom!Geralt, M/M, Oral Sex, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countbars/pseuds/countbars
Summary: В мире, где возможность найти свою родственную душу представляется лишь красивой сказкой, ведьмака Геральта, кажется, ведет само Преднозначение. Но что, если его душой окажется не Йеннифер?





	А в сердце свернулась змея

Воспоминания о Йеннифер принесли лишь горечь разочарования. Тоненькая веточка шиповника за правым ушком. Не его. Когда ведьмак слышал о ней с чужих слов, ему казалось, что Йен — его Предназначение. А на деле она не была даже его душой. Зачем тогда он гонится за ней, как за несбыточной мечтой?  
У его души на пояснице маленькая руническая змейка, сползающая в ложбинку меж ягодиц. Кто может носить такую татуировку? Разве что проститутки да блудницы. Почему-то Геральту не хочется думать, что его судьба — бордельная девка, хоть сам он часто пользовался их услугами.  
Но все изменилось, когда Геральт впервые схлестнулся с ведьмаком из школы Змеи. Бурный, словно речной поток, азарт наполнил его в тот момент. Лето подавлял своей мощью, но при этом, как и любой обученный ведьмак, мог двигаться до невозможности быстро. И все же Белому Волку удалось в один момент сбить противника с ног. Он не знал, почему остановился, почему не кинулся добивать, пока была возможность. Но секундное промедление дало Лето возможность встать на ноги, чтобы продолжить бой.  
И вот тогда Геральт увидел. Задравшийся от падения кожаный доспех оголил поясницу, на которой ведьмак заметил черный рунический хвост. Времени вглядываться не было, но такая знакомая татуировка посеяла в душе Геральта первые семена сомнений. Возможно, именно этого позволило змеиному ведьмаку победить. А может он просто был сильнее. Беловолосому было недосуг разбираться в результатах боя. Все, о чем он мог думать — возможно ли так, что Лето из Гулеты был его Предназначением?  
Спросить он так и не решился. Даже когда подвернулась такая возможность. Но и убить не смог. Семена дали свои ростки.  
Думать о том, что ему в жизни был предназначен мужчина, не хотелось, и потому Геральт сознательно забывался в объятиях группки шлюх, разбивших палатки рядом с лагерем каэдвенцев.  
Вновь он встретил Лето уже не как врага. Ведьмак Змеи ловко провернул подставную смерть. Если б не щекочущий чувствительный нос кисловатый запах с примесью полыни, Белый Волк бы тоже попался на крючок. Зангвебарский яд — опасная штука, но практически единственная, позволяющая сымитировать смерть. А о Мяснике из Блавикена ходит слишком много слухов, чтобы с ним спорить. И потому наемники уходят лишь со змеиным медальоном, оставив голову Лето на его плечах.  
Белоголовый тащит бессознательное тело в сарай, чтобы лишний раз не мозолить местным глаза. И, не сдержав любопытства, убирает кожаный доспех с поясницы. Чтобы во всех деталях рассмотреть маленькую руническую змейку, ползущую промеж тазовых косточек. Такую же, как у него самого.  
Судорожный вздох. Геральт до последнего надеялся, что ему показалось, или, может, татуировка просто похожа на его собственную метку. Но нет, вся, до последней черточки — точь в точь, как у него. И вновь он не решается сказать. Лишь срывается на матерную тираду, стоит мужчине прийти в себя, спускает все накопившиеся за это время эмоции и впервые чувствует на душе благодатный покой.  
Но метка не дает ему полного успокоения. Мысли о Лето не оставляют его даже в объятиях самых умелых блудниц. Змеиный ведьмак, как яд, просачивается всюду: в мысли, в воспоминания и даже в самые сокровенные сны Геральта. Доходит до того, что измученный противоречивыми мыслями Белый Волк удовлетворяет себя рукой, как малолетний мальчишка. И в мыслях всегда — насмешливый взгляд золотых ведьмачих глаз-щелок.  
Судьба вновь сводит их. Хотя какая к чертям судьба? Геральт сам позвал Лето в Каер Морхен. И теперь стоит перед ним, их только двое, и он не в силах сдержать дрожь. Говорит что-то, наверное, очень правильное и своевременное, а глазами тем временем жадно всматривается в мужчину, желая найти подтверждение своим сомнениям. И, наконец, решается сказать.  
— Лето, я… видел твою метку. Она…  
— Я знаю, — перебивает его цареубийца, — Видел твою метку, когда ты странствовал с нами.  
— Но почему?.. — у Геральта не хватает слов завершить вопрос, но Лето понимает.  
— Ты был слишком увлечен своей чародейкой. Так что я решил, что нет, смысла тебе об этом говорить.  
И тогда беловолосого одолевает злость.  
— А меня спросить ты не хотел? — он в несколько шагов оказывается вплотную к ведьмаку и вызывающе смотрит в золотые глаза, — С тех пор, как я узнал, не было ни дня, когда бы я не думал о тебе и… обо всем, что могло бы случиться, пойми я раньше.  
Он чувствует тяжелое дыхание на своих губах, но, не в силах остановиться, говорит и говорит о том, каким мучительным было для него время, проведенное без Лето. Слов так много, что под конец голос садится, и Белый Волк перебивается на хриплый шепот. И Лето понимает — весь этот монолог лишь прелюдия. И ждать, когда ведьмак закончит, невыносимо, потому Лето прижимает волка к себе, целует шею и позволяет себе то, о чем так долго фантазировал — с тех пор, как узнал, что Геральт и был его душой.  
И Геральт поддается, продолжает бормотать бессмысленные фразы, а сам нервно перебирает пальцами ремни и завязки, желая больше контакта с обнаженной кожей. Ладонями он чувствует все шрамы на коже Лето, и от этого пах неожиданно стягивает тяжелое томное чувство. Мысли о змеином ведьмаке, конечно, долгое время терзали его, но такая реакция на ласкавшего его мужчину была все же новой и слегка пугающей. Но желание, даже иного толка, лишь подстегнуло Геральта.  
Неожиданно Лето оторвался от него и, взяв за руку, потащил за собой. Зрелище оба ведьмака представляли собой, должно быть, знатное. Расширенные зрачки, тяжелое дыхание, спутанные белые волосы у Геральта. Но мужчинам несказанно повезло, и до самой комнаты, в которой остановился Лето, им на пути никто не попался.  
Геральт думал, что, пока они поспешно шагали по замку, он успел немного прийти в себя, но ощущение оказалось обманчивым, стоило мужчине усадить его на кровать и расположиться между разведенных ног. Лето ни на секунду не отрывал взгляда от Геральта, вот так, глаза в глаза, наощупь ослабляя завязки на штанах. А Белого Волка от одного зрелища стоящего на коленях Лето охватил знакомый жар. Геральт мог бы подумать, что попал в ловушку к суккубу, если б перед ним сидела хорошенькая девица. Но это был чертов Лето из Гулеты, и не было никаких сомнений в его намерениях.  
Желтые глаза змеиного ведьмака потемнели от желания, когда он принялся удовлетворять Белового Волка ртом. И черт бы побрал Геральта, если бы он когда-то видел зрелище более порочное, чем стоящий на коленях ведьмак Лето, смотревший на него своими темными, как лесной мед, глазами, с членом Геральта во рту. Уже от одного этого волк готов был кончить, отчаянно цепляясь за бритый затылок. Но Лето, кажется, почувствовал близкую кульминацию своего неожиданно ожидаемого любовника и отстранился, желая подольше вымучить его, срывая с губ отчаянный стон.  
Не получивший желанной разрядки, Геральт притянул его и впился в губы агрессивным поцелуем, выражая в нем все свое недовольство. Получив в ответ усмешку и обещание. _Ночь долга, Белый Волк, не спеши получить все и сразу._ Лето целовал, попутно избавляя от опостылевшей одежды, лаская пальцами обнажающуюся кожу. И Геральт поддавался, оттаивал, временами испуская судорожные вздохи.  
Легкий налет страха, охвативший Белого Волка поначалу, полностью исчез, и теперь ведьмак с остервенением отвечал на ласки, торопя, желая большего, желая… соединиться. Стать одним целым со своей душой. И потому, когда приходит время, доверчиво раскрывается перед Лето. Первое проникновение болезненное — у цареубийцы нет ничего под рукой, кроме собственной слюны. Но Геральт не жалуется — ему доводилось испытывать боль много хуже, а эта лишь смешивалась в безумный коктейль с его возбужденным состоянием.  
А вскоре у него и мыслей не остается сопротивляться натиску Лето из Гулеты. Он двигает бедрами навстречу движениям мужчины, сильнее разводя ноги, царапая короткими ногтями плечо, откидывает голову, прикусывая губу, открывает доступ к шее. И Лето пользуется возможностью, оставляя свою метку на кадыке. И рычит в горло волку, наполняя его нутро горячим влажным жаром. Геральт не возражает, замирает, пытаясь отпечатать в памяти выражение лица своей души. И срывается вслед за Лето за край.  
Как много времени прошло с тех пор, когда Геральт в последний раз чувствовал спокойное умиротворение. Прижавшись к боку Лето, вдыхая с его кожи запах трав и костра, он впервые за много лет чувствовал себя на своем месте. И чувство это не спешило от него ускользать, пока ведьмак держал его в кольце крепких рук. Раньше Белый Волк думал, что такое бывает только в сказках о родственных душах. Теперь это чувство поселилось у него в сердце, уютно свернувшись крохотной змеей.  
Застыв мгновеньем в вечности…


End file.
